


Ignore Me

by Ninjabunny99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is just mouthy, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will totally loves it, this is the longest thing ive ever written god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabunny99/pseuds/Ninjabunny99
Summary: Will and Hannibal are happily married and living together. Hannibal is in a mood and Will can never say no.(Hannibal likes to use his teeth and Will likes to pretend that doesn't make him weak in the knees)





	Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for ages and I finally wrote it last night at 3 in the morning. Barely edited, proofread only by me, enjoy!

Will Graham stood at the kitchen sink, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, washing the plate he had used for lunch. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the soft footsteps of his husband until Hannibal was almost behind him. Will paused and straightened up as strong arms wrapped around his chest. He felt Hannibal duck his head to nuzzle the side of Will's neck, felt his chest expand against his back as he inhaled deeply, pulling in Will's scent.

Will smiled and grabbed a towel to dry off his hands, then cocked his head to the side, allowing Hannibal more access. "You're in a mood," he said, chuckling lightly when Hannibal shifted and inhaled again, closer to his hairline. Hannibal hummed softly, and pressed a kiss to the area behind Will's ear, followed by another slightly below. He continued downward, each kiss sharpening with intent.

"Hannibal," Will said, an edge of warning in his voice that made the other man pause, "no teeth."

He felt his husband smile against him and press a considerably more gentle kiss right above his shirt collar, before suddenly shifting and sinking his teeth into tender muscle, biting right through the fabric of Will's shirt.

"Hey!" Will yelped, jerking away and spinning around to glare at the apparent child he was married to. Hannibal smiled, and without breaking eye contact reached down, grabbed Will's right hand, and brought it up to his mouth. He pressed another kiss to the center of the palm before gently biting the soft flesh beneath the thumb, worrying it for a moment between his teeth.

"I said no teeth," Will stated, a slight dare coloring his words as Hannibal's gaze shifted to his hand, picking his next target.

"You did," Hannibal agreed, "and I am choosing to ignore that request." For a moment his words hung in the air as his eyes flicked back up to meet Will's, and Will understood that if he said it again Hannibal would stop. Hannibal would not force it if he was unwilling. Will paused and held his gaze, then gave a small nod and flexed his fingers in Hannibal's grip, giving him the green light he had been waiting for. Hannibal's smile was fleeting as he immediately ducked his head and bit down on Will's wrist before slowly sliding his teeth off, stretching the skin but careful not to bruise. Will grinned as Hannibal repeated the action a bit further up his arm, loving how Hannibal was always so careful not to leave new marks where other people could easily see. He preferred places only he and Will would know about, a secret only they would share.

Will closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being crowded against the counter while Hannibal worked at an area near his elbow. A shiver ran through him as the other man pushed his rolled sleeve up past his elbow and bit down again, with a bit more urgency and a bit more strength. More hidden. More safe to mark.

Will glanced down again when Hannibal suddenly seemed to find issue with Will's shirt, hurriedly undoing the buttons with one hand as he nipped higher on the bare part of Will's arm. Apparently too impatient to undo the shirt the whole way, he left the bottom couple buttons alone and quickly slipped the right side down, exposing Will's shoulder and upper arm before latching on once again where he had left off. Will let out small sound at that, somewhere between a whimper and a wince. Hannibal glanced back up at him, eyes twinkling, fully aware of the effect he was having on his husband. He slid off the spot, scraping his teeth over the bite mark. He bit twice then, in quick succession, ending on the soft skin below the shoulder, just a bit lower than the scar on his other side. Will _definitely_ made a sound at that, the sharp, glorious feeling causing him to toss his head and groan aloud. Hannibal slowly eased off, gently running his tongue over the bite.

"Hannibal" Will sighed, endorphins making his head swim.

Hannibal straightened then, looking Will in the eye before stooping again to press their lips together in a soft kiss. "Yes, Will?" He asked, knowing full well that Will wasn't going to have anything else to say. Will could imagine what he looked like, pupils blown, face flushed, practically panting under the other man's ministrations, while Hannibal looked just as put together as always. As though sensing his thoughts, Hannibal smirked slightly before sinking down, peppering kisses over Will's chest, down his sternum, across his ribs. He rested his hands on Will's hips, and Will sighed and felt himself relax as he let his eyes slide closed.

Then Hannibal bit down _hard_ , teeth sinking into the delicate skin at the slight curve of his waist, and Will felt his entire body jerk in response as a groan punched out of him. His legs turned to jelly, and he likely would have fallen if not for Hannibal's sudden vice-like grip on his hips which pinned him to the counter as he attacked his side, clearly intent on leaving a mark that would last. Will let his head fall back, paying no attention to whatever noises he was making, endorphins singing in his veins so that he hardly even felt the pain that accompanied the bite. He managed to get a hand behind him on the edge of the sink to prop himself up as he tried to stay steady in Hannibal's grip, his entire being focused on the single brand of fire on his side. He let out a whimper when Hannibal finally let go, only to gasp and jolt forward when he bit down again, just as hard, on the area right above his hip bone. Eyes squeezed shut, he reached out blindly with his other hand, still caught in his shirt where Hannibal had left it pulled below his elbow, and latched onto Hannibal's hair, holding on there and gripping the edge of the sink for dear life as Hannibal sucked a second deep mark into his skin.

Feeling overwhelmed, Will let out a quiet whine as Hannibal let go and gently laved his tongue over the livid red spot in either apology or appreciation, Will wasn't sure which. Probably both. Then his mouth was gone, and Will pried open his eyes as Hannibal rose, wiped once at his mouth, and directed Will easily into the nearest chair. Will sagged in his seat, feeling like a drain had been opened in his feet, leaving him empty and pliable. He pulled his shirt back over his shoulder, but Hannibal brushed his hands away when he tried the buttons, his nimble fingers doing them up much quicker than Will could have. Will closed his eyes and leaned his head back, still able to hear his heartbeat pounding in his head as his breathing began to slow back to normal. Once he felt like he wasn't going to topple over anymore, he smiled and looked up at his husband, who he found was already gazing down at him with an expression of such clear adoration that it made Will's chest ache. He reached out and caught Hannibal's hand before lifting it and threading their fingers together.

"Just this once," he said, "thanks for ignoring me."

Hannibal bent to kiss Will's knuckles. "Of course, my dear," he said with a soft smile, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no context for this fic. Where are they? When is this? Does Abigail live with them? Does Will still have his dogs? Who knows? Not me!  
> Also, Tired Me had to look up "gentle" in a thesaurus while I was writing because I couldn't remember the word "soft." Writing this was an adventure.  
> Please feel free to comment, no one I know watches the show and I'm desperate for any fandom interaction.


End file.
